Laser Tag Royale
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sonic, Randy, Lori, Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Izzy, Theresa, Luna, and Knuckles are forced to take part in another one of Chris McLean's competitions, they try to find a way to end the competition early.
1. New Competition

At Toon Manor; Sonic was in the living room watching 6Teen.

"Can't believe Cartoon Network cancelled just about every teenage friendly show they had for overly childish stuff." said Sonic.

He chuckled.

"But at least there's a reunion episode of 6Teen." said Sonic.

Just then a knock is heard.

Sonic became confused.

"Who could that be?" said Sonic.

He stood up and walked to the door before opening it up to see nothing.

He looked around confused.

"Huh, no one." said Sonic.

But then he saw some type of bus with wings on it outside.

"What is this, the Magic School Bus?" said Sonic.

He approached the bus before a mechanical arm appeared and placed some type of chest armor and blaster similar to Star Lords blaster on Sonic's hand.

Sonic became confused.

"Definitely not what I was expecting." said Sonic.

Randy then appeared and saw everything.

"What is this?" said Randy.

He looked around.

"Why is there a bus on our property?" said Randy.

"Don't ask, I'm more confused about why I've got laser tag gear on." said Sonic.

Randy nodded.

"Right." said Randy.

Then another mechanical arm appeared and put the same stuff on Randy.

Randy became shocked.

"What the?" said Randy.

"Yeah, it happened to me." said Sonic.

Then Lori appeared and saw the bus.

"What's this bus all about?" said Lori.

Then the same thing happened to the oldest Loud.

Lori became shocked as well.

"Oh boy." said Lori.

Later; the three as well as Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Izzy, Theresa, Knuckles, and Luna who were also in the same stuff as Sonic, Randy, and Lori were all in the bus which was flying.

Sonic is confused.

"Still don't get what this is about." said Sonic.

Then a TV turned on and everyone saw Chris McLean on the screen.

"Because I brought you to take part in another one of my Total Drama TV specials." said Chris.

Everyone groaned.

"I don't think so, not after the incident with the pizza parlor." said Sonic.

"HEY I GAVE YOU ALL THE MONEY, RIGHT?!" shouted Chris.

"Yeah, but that place was haunted." said Duncan.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" said Chris.

"The soda in that restaurant was past expiration date." said Owen.

Everyone looked at Owen.

"Really, that's all you can complain about?" said Theresa.

"My stomach had to be pumped as a result of it." said Owen.

"QUIET!" Chris yelled.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Chris.

"Anyways, you've been selected to take part in my new special called Total Drama Laser Tag." said Chris.

Everyone just stared at Chris.

"Pass." said Sonic.

"The winning team gets free Chili Dogs for life and $19,000.00 each." Said Chris

Sonic just stared at Chris before cocking his blaster.

"Who should I kill first?" said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

Sonic was sitting inside an outhouse.

"What? Like I'm going to pass up an opportunity to get loads of chili dogs." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Everyone became shocked.

"What just happened?" said Knuckles.

"No idea." said Lori.

"Anyways, this special was green lit by Netflix." said Chris.

"Probably because Cartoon Network really loves Total Drama." Sonic said sarcastically.

Chris became mad.

"I heard that sarcasm." said Chris.

"You weren't suppose to." replies Sonic.

"Quite, the object of this competition is to shoot 150 other competitors in the chest-"Chris said before being interrupted by Knuckles.

"There's only ten of us." said Knuckles.

Chris groaned.

"They're on separate flying buses, it's not like I can stuff 150 people in one flying bus." said Chris.

He sighed.

"Besides I tried and it did not end well." He said.

 **Flashback**

Chris was trying to push loads of people inside a bus.

Most of the people consisted of former Total Drama contestants.

"Come on, get in there." said Chris.

"You know, maybe this is not the best idea ever." said Cody.

Rayman managed to poke his head out of the pile.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just get separate flying buses?" said Ray.

Chris did some thinking.

"Yeah, that would work." said Chris.

 **End Flashback**

"So yeah, that's what's going on now. But anyways, the only way to get the armor off is if you shoot it, and this competition will take place on my artificial island called Pahkitew Island." said Chris.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah on second though, getting a lifetime worth of chili dogs is not worth shooting loads of other people on an artificial island surrounded by water." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic aimed his blaster at his own armor before shooting it, causing the armor to fall apart.

Everyone became shocked.

"Oh, will you look at that, I accidentally shot myself." said Sonic.

He stood up and walked to the emergency exit.

"Hey, get back here and return to your seat." said Chris.

Sonic opened up the door and turned to the others before saluting.

"Sayonara guys." said Sonic.

He then fell over backwards before skydiving.

Gwen is shocked and ran to where her boyfriend is at.

"Poor guy, he's probably not going to make it." said Gwen.

At some hotel resort; Sonic managed to land on his feet before looking around.

He saw a sign that said 'New Playa De Losers'.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.


	2. Let the Hunger Games Begin

At Pahkitew Island; the same flying bus landed on the dock and the group exited it.

Everyone looked around.

"Couldn't have purchased an actual island?" said Randy.

Chris then appeared.

"I chose an artificial island to keep from having to clear tons of red tape." said Chris.

Later; the group appeared at a huge stage where other competitors were at as Chris walked on stage.

"Welcome to the Netflix special Total Drama Laser Tag special." said Chris.

Everyone cheered.

"The goal of this competition is that everyone is armed with laser blasters, last one standing wins, and there are a total of 150 competitors in this competition." said Chris.

"Uh, need I remind you that there are 149 competitors actually? Besides, Sonic did jump out of the bus you had him in." said Knuckles.

Chris chuckled.

"True, but he didn't get to far. He was discovered at the New Playa De Loser and brought back here." Chris said before turning around and smirking, "And here he comes."

The Scuba Bear 3.0 was pushing a dolly that had Sonic who was strapped down like Hannibal Lectar.

Sonic groaned.

"You seriously want me to take part of this McLean?" said Sonic.

"Yes I do." said Chris.

Sonic groaned again.

Scuba Bear then removed Sonic from the restraints.

"Now go to the audience." said Chris.

Sonic walked off and went to the group he was with.

Duncan looked down to see an ankle monitor on Sonic's right ankle.

"Nice, I know what that's like." said Duncan.

"I'll bet." said Sonic.

"Any who, because that blue hedgehog managed to shoot himself out of his armor with his own blaster, the only way the armor can come off now is if someone else shoots it." said Chris.

Sonic placed a 3 Musketeer's bar in Owen's pants pocket before removing his ankle monitor.

"Shoot my armor off, and the bar's yours." said Sonic.

Owen shot Sonic's armor, making it fall apart.

Everyone noticed it.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled Sonic.

He then ran off, but then set off a rope trap which then left him dangling on a tree by his left ankle.

Chris chuckled.

"You were saying?" said Chris.

Later; Sonic who was back in the audience now had an ankle monitor on his left ankle as well.

He growled angrily.

"Well that's never happened to me. Maybe to that one guy in Parks and Recreations." said Duncan.

"Shut up." said Sonic.

"Now the blasters won't work until I declare the competition's start. You will have ten minutes to spread across the entire island to make things more interesting. Also across the island there are hidden treasure chests with items you can use to your advantage." said Chris, "Now spread out."

Everyone walked their separate ways.

Sonic however ran to the top of a mountain and climbed a tree before sitting on it.

He looked at his ankle monitors.

"I wonder." said Sonic.

He grabbed the left ankle monitor, but was electrocuted.

"Nope, not possible." said Sonic, "Better find a way to kill time."

He pulled out a harmonica and started playing it.

With Randy; he ran into a cave.

He then tripped over a treasure chest and saw it.

"Wow, that's convenient." said Randy.

He opened it up to see a Tommy gun like blaster.

He picked it up.

"This'll do." said Randy.

He put the blaster on his back.

Later; Chris was holding a microphone.

"The competition has begun." said Chris.

He then rang a bell.

Duncan who was hiding inside a tree aimed his blaster outside the tree and shot one of the female competitors, making the armor fall off.

" _And the first kill was made by Duncan_." Chris said from the speakers.

Duncan smirked.

"All those hours of playing Fortnite all night long have paid off." said Duncan.

With Chris; he was sitting in front of a computer in the new Playa De Loser and seeing everything.

"Sweet, there's already 42 losers, this is going better then I hoped." said Chris.

He pushed a button on his keyboard and became confused.

"But someone's not moving." said Chris.

With Sonic; he was still on the same tree playing his harmonica and eventually stopped.

"Should I even go down there and try to put on a show, or stay here and wait till most of the competition is over?" said Sonic.

Then the branch he was on disappeared, causing the hedgehog to fall to the ground.

He stood up groaning as a TV appeared from the tree and Chris was on it.

"Get killing already. I need some entertainment out of you." said Chris.

Sonic became mad.

"What, did everyone else become boring already, check those other competitors out instead." said Sonic.

Chris became mad.

"Listen you, either you do some interesting stuff, or you're disqualified from every future Total Drama project I come up with." said Chris.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Yeah I'll take disqualification right away." said Sonic.

However Chris is mad.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He shouted.

"Oh no, I'm calling it quits, I don't know why I should even keep doing anymore projects you come up with." said Sonic.

"Because me and Chef made a bet and I've got $50,000 on you to win." Chris said before gasping in shock at what he said.

Sonic was shocked as well before smirking and pulling out his phone.

"Now wouldn't everyone else like to hear of this." said Sonic.

Chris started panicking.

"Don't, don't say a thing to everyone, it'll ruin my reputation if they found out what's really going on." said Chris.

"What's in it for me?" said Sonic.

"I'll make you a partner and give you a lifetime of chili dogs even if you lose and I'll give you and Gwen a Island for you to use for vacations." said Chris

Sonic did some thinking.

"I'll take the chili dogs and island." said Sonic.

"Good enough." said Chris.

He then disappeared from the TV.

Sonic groaned and saw a treasure chest behind the tree before approaching it.

He opened the chest and saw what looked like the plasma bolt cutters from Lab Rats and picked them up.

"Maybe this'll get those ankle monitors off of me." said Sonic.

He turned them on and tried to snip the left monitor, but was electrocuted very badly before doing the Fortnite flossing dance.

Rayman then appeared and saw everything before becoming confused.

 **Interview Gag**

"Was it just me, or was Sonic doing some Fortnite dancing? Because that's very unusual, and that's a lot coming from a guy without any arms, legs, or a neck." said Rayman.

 **End Interview Gag**

Ray did some thinking.

"Nah, I ain't doing anything." Ray said before walking off to leave Sonic to resume his electrocution dancing.

"Jerk." said Sonic.

He then stopped dancing due to the electricity disappearing.

The same TV appeared and Chris was on it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, every time you try to take off your ankle monitors, you'll get a very bad electrocution." said Chris.

Sonic became mad.

"And you waited till after I broke out in Fortnite dancing to tell me that?" said Sonic.

"I just wanted to see if you'd be dumb enough to even try and get those monitors off." said Chris.

Sonic growled and punched the TV, destroying it.

He then walked off.


	3. Game's Still On

Later; nighttime has fallen on the island.

Randy exited the cave he was hiding in and looked around.

"Coast is clear." He said

He, Theresa, and Knuckles walked out of the cave.

"This is crazy." said Knuckles.

"Your telling me I lost a card game to a bird who said girl can't play poker." said Theresa, "But I'll show that bird, GIRLS ARE BETTER AT POKER!"

Knuckles chuckled.

"Yep, yep, yep." said Knuckles.

The three walked off.

Knuckles then tripped on a treasure chest.

The three noticed it.

"What's in it?" said Theresa.

Randy opened it up and saw some brass knuckles.

"Hmm, some weird brass knuckles." said Randy.

He put them on and threw a punch, before a laser like fist fired out of his right hand and knocked a tree down.

The group became shocked.

"Okay then, laser firing brass knuckles, that's interesting." said Randy.

Knuckles took the brass knuckles off and put them on his own hand.

"I'll enjoy these." said Knuckles.

With Owen; he was walking around the entire island with his blaster out.

He gulped.

"Take it easy Owen, this is just like that paintball challenge from that first Total Drama show, where you were a finalist." said Owen.

He heard a sound and turned around very quickly before firing a laser at Gwen who moved out of the way.

"Sorry." said Owen.

Gwen sighed.

"I don't like this as much as you Owen." said Gwen, "But we've got to find everyone else and try to get this competition cancelled."

Owen nodded and saw something.

"Treasure chest." said Owen.

Gwen is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Gwen.

The two approached the chest and Owen opened it up, revealing a backpack with a blaster on it, similar to the Ghost busters backpacks.

The overweight teen then put the backpack on his back.

"This'll do." said Owen.

The two then heard some snoring and looked up to see Sonic who was sleeping on a tree branch.

Gwen tapped the tree a bit.

Sonic briefly opened his eyes before closing them.

"He's pretty high up there." said Gwen.

Owen bumped the tree, shaking it.

Then Sonic fell off of the branch and into Owen's arms.

Owen saw Sonic.

"Got him down." said Owen.

The two then walked off.

Sonic resumed sleeping and farted.

Gwen glared at Owen.

"It wasn't me, it was the sleeping hedgehog." said Owen.

Then another fart appeared.

"Okay, that one was me." said Owen.

Sonic who was still asleep sniffed the fart and groaned before putting on a gas mask.

Owen became shocked.

"Wow, even when sleeping, he does stuff." said Owen.

Sonic punched Owen.

"Yep." said Owen.

Gwen tapped Sonic.

"Alright, time to wake up." said Gwen.

Sonic yawned before looking around.

"Hey, this isn't the tree I was sleeping on to keep from being outed of this competition." said Sonic.

He got out of Owen's arms and removed his mask.

"But anyways, there's more to this whole thing then what Chris is telling us." said Sonic.

"Like what?" said Gwen.

Sonic pulled out his phone and played the conversation he and Chris had.

The other two became shocked.

"Chris is wanting you to win?" said Gwen.

Sonic nodded.

"Well that would explain why he was very keen on keeping two ankle monitors on you." said Owen.

"You know what I just realized." said Sonic.

"What?" said Gwen.

"The two of you are the finalists of Total Drama Island and that your names both rhyme." said Sonic.

Owen and Gwen became shocked.

"I did not notice that." said Owen.

"Either that was a coincidence, or somebody tried to make sure that the two teenagers with rhyming names were the finalists in the first of many Survivor based reality shows." said Sonic.

With Duncan; he was still inside the tree, but sleeping.

Lori then appeared and tapped the tree before pulling Duncan out of it.

Duncan woke up and groaned before looking at Lori.

"What is it Fake Blonde?" asked Duncan

Lori scoffed.

"Nice to see you to you trouble some delinquent." said Lori.

"Hey, if you had seen Mike as his evil personality Mal back when I was in juvie, you'd see me as a saint compared to him." said Duncan.

Lori became confused.

"The tall tan guy had a bad case of multiple personality disorder." said Duncan.

Lori was still confused.

"Loads of trouble every time he blacked out." said Duncan.

Lori is still confused.

Duncan shook his head.

"Cameron was the first guy to catch up on the condition." said Duncan.

Lori still didn't get it.

Duncan groaned.

"Never mind." said Duncan.

He looked around the place.

"Well, we seem to be in the okay." said Duncan.

" _And now 21 more victims have fallen._ " Chris's voice said from the speakers.

Duncan is shocked.

"That ain't good." said Duncan.

The two started to walk off.

With Izzy; she was looking around the entire area with her blaster out.

She smirked.

"This is great." said Izzy.

She fired one laser at a female competitor, making her armor fall off.

Izzy laughed.

"Great." said Izzy.

She looked around.

But then she heard a snapping and turned around before firing a laser at Luna who ducked down.

"Dude." said Luna.

"Sorry." said Izzy.

Luna grumbled.

The two heard some screaming and saw Rayman with two uzie like blasters shooting at loads of laser taggers while running from them.

The two girls shook their heads.

Ray finished shooting the laser taggers as their armors fell off.

" _And there are now 36 more failures from Rayman._ " Chris said from the speakers.

Everyone looked around.

"I'm a force to be reckoned with." said Ray.

He put his blasters in holsters and looked at Izzy and Luna.

The two girls looked at each other and blasted Ray.

But he just kept on avoiding every blast and hid behind a tree.

The girls kept on firing at the tree and saw a white flag being waved.

The firing stopped.

Ray appeared out from the tree and set his blasters on the ground.

"I'm done with this game, just get it over with." said Ray.

"Wow, that's lame." said Izzy.

"I swear, this isn't even worth one hundred thousand dollars." said Ray.

The girls became confused.

"You were promised that much if you won? We were promised 19 billion dollars." said Luna.

Ray became shocked.

"What?" said Ray.

"Wait a minute, you were only promised one hundred thousand?" said Izzy.

"Yeah." said Ray.

"I don't get it, why would Chris promise somebody a small amount of money and promise us billions if we won?" said Luna.

The group did some thinking.

"Chris obviously wants somebody to win, he's playing favorites." said Izzy.

Everyone nodded.

"But who and why?" asked Luna.

"That's what we're going to find out." said Ray.


	4. Getting Together

With Duncan and Lori; the two were climbing up a mountain.

"Sheesh, Camp Wawanakwa was one thing, but this is something else." said Duncan.

Lori nodded.

"Tell me about it." said Lori, "And I haven't been to that place."

The two reached the top.

She looked around.

"We should be safe here." said Lori.

"I hope so, it's a war zone down there." said Duncan.

"Literally." said Lori.

Duncan sat down on a rock.

"There's got to be some way we can get out of this." said Duncan.

He then placed his hand on the boulder, but then a hatch opened up.

The two noticed it.

They looked confused.

"Do we dare?" said Lori.

Duncan pulled out a quarter and flipped it before it landed on heads.

"We dare." said Duncan.

They entered the hatch.

Unknown to them someone saw that.

The someone was actually a security camera.

And watching was Chris.

He groaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have made the insides of the island easily accessible." said Chris.

With Ray, Luna, and Izzy; the three were walking around a forest.

"Where are we anyways?" said Izzy.

"No idea, but I can't even go Purple Parasite due to this armor." said Luna.

Ray saw a treasure chest and opened it up before pulling out a pair of binoculars.

"Don't worry, I'll get a better look." said Ray.

He started climbing a tree before reaching the top and looking through his binoculars.

"Okay, there's a cave just two miles north west from our direction." said Ray.

The girls nodded as Ray climbed down the tree.

"Onward." said Ray.

The three started to walk off.

Later; they appeared at some type of cave.

Izzy looked around.

"Is this the right place?" said Izzy.

"Yep, I know what my eyes saw." said Ray.

The three entered the cave and everything went dark, leaving only their eyes visible.

"Okay, this is going to be hard to look around." said Luna.

"Now what?" said Izzy.

Then a pair of night vision goggles similar to the Splinter Cell Multi-Vision Goggles appeared over Ray's eyes.

"Got you covered." said Ray.

Izzy nodded.

"Alright, just let me know when I come across something." said Izzy.

She took a step only to fall down and disappear.

"Well there's a hole right where Izzy just fell down." said Ray.

He sighed.

"Probably should have said something sooner." said Ray.

With Izzy; she landed in a diamond filled cave and groaned as Ray was using his hair trick to glide down to the ground as Luna was holding onto him.

Ray and Luna eventually landed on the ground.

The three looked around.

"Hmm, must have hit the Seven Dwarfs mine." said Ray.

The three heard some footsteps and drew their blasters out and aimed at where the steps were coming from, only to see Duncan and Lori approaching.

"Huh, that hatch lead to a weird gem filled cave?" said Lori.

She smiled.

"This'll be great." said Lori.

The two noticed Ray's group.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" said Duncan.

"Just found out that Chris is playing favorites and wanted one of us to win and need to find out who. You?" said Izzy.

"Hiding from the competition." said Duncan.

Everyone else nodded.

"And it seems like we shouldn't try to touch anything in here." said Duncan.

"Right, we'd better get out of here before-"Ray said before a bear roaring sound was heard, "That happens."

The group saw Scuba Bear in his Bling Bear outfit and roaring in anger.

 **Interview Gag**

First up was Rayman.

"What the hell, we didn't touch anything in that cave." said Ray.

Next was Izzy.

"Normally I'm all for anything that catches my eyes like the gems, but I'm guessing that Lori grabbed one of the gems." said Izzy.

Lori was the next one to be interviewed.

"My money's on crazy girl Izzy." said Lori.

Duncan was last and looking at a purple gem with a smile on his face.

"Shiny." said Duncan.

 **End Interview Gag**

Ray then became confused.

"Hey, isn't that the same bear that was in scuba gear when it managed to bring Sonic here after he tried to abandon this competition?" said Ray.

"I think so." said Luna.

Bling Bear roared in anger as the group ran off.

"You know, as hard as this is to believe, I'd much rather take my chances at that haunted pizza parlor right now." said Duncan.

"Didn't we burn that place down?" said Izzy.

The group then ran into Randy's group who were running away as well.

The two groups saw each other.

"What're you guys doing here?" said Duncan.

"Some competitors appeared and we went hiding again." said Theresa, "You?"

"Trying to escape a bear that's possessive of these gems." said Lori.

Knuckles looked around.

"Wow, nice." said Knuckles.

"We'd better get out of here before-"Duncan said before some bear roaring sounds were heard, shocking everyone.

Then Bling Bear appeared again and roared once more.

 **Interview Gag**

Ray was up first.

"Seriously, who keeps on stealing the diamonds in that cave?" said Ray.

Duncan was next.

"Wasn't me that time, my guess is that it was Knuckles due to his fascination with shiny objects." said Duncan.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Knuckles was constantly looking at some diamond rings at a jewelry shop.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah, it's only a guess." said Duncan.

Lastly was Randy who was holding a gem and looking at it with a smile on his face.

"Shiny." said Randy.

 **End Interview Gag**

The group ran off as Bling Bear followed.

Unknowingly to them Chris saw this and became nervous.

"This is not good." said Chris.

It was then revealed he was drinking coffee.

"This coffee's going to give me bad gas." said Chris.

He started farting.

With Sonic's group; they were walking around the island and Sonic stopped in his tracks.

Owen and Gwen noticed it.

"What is it?" said Owen.

"I hear something below us." said Sonic.

The two became confused.

Sonic put his head to the ground and started following a noise before bumping his head on a submarine like hatch.

Gwen was shocked.

"What was that?" said Gwen.

"Only one way to find out." said Sonic.

He opened the hatch and saw everyone running away.

He then saw Bling Bear was running towards them.

Sonic did some thinking and saw a treasure chest before opening it up to see a cattle prod.

He pulled it out and zapped Bling Bear with it before the robotic bear shut down.

"Pretty convenient that these chests are around when someone needs something." said Sonic.

"Yeah." said Owen.

He then climbed down into the cave and Gwen followed.

Sonic then closed the hatch.

Everyone noticed it and became confused.

"What's that all about?" said Duncan.

"He is being monitored, if he goes off the radar, then Chris won't be happy." said Owen.

"What's going on, does this have anything to do with who Chris wants to win this competition?" said Ray.

He then gasped.

"He wants Sonic to win." said Ray.


	5. Meeting an Old Face

Sonic was running around the island and stopped at a tree.

"Whew, this is one reason people should never fly solo. Even if I am being monitored." said Sonic.

He then saw a pair of eyeballs looking at him and screamed in shock.

But the eyes moved away from the tree, revealing it was Shawn who was painted like a tree.

"Hold it, hold it Sonic, it's me Shawn." said Shawn.

Sonic became confused.

"Shawn, where do I know that name?" said Sonic.

"We took part in a planetary battle competition together." said Shawn.

Sonic was confused.

"A Pac Worlder ate some dog food." said Shawn.

Sonic was still confused.

"The host was a mix between a Tetramand and a Cerebrocrustacean before mixing himself with Galvan Mechamorph DNA." said Shawn.

Sonic still didn't get it.

Shawn sighed.

"My girlfriends the size of a pine tree." said Shawn.

"Oh yeah, now I remember you. It's been a while." said Sonic.

Shawn smiled.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Shawn who sighed in relief.

"For a minute there I thought Sonic forgot about me." said Shawn.

Sonic was last.

"I did remember Shawn. I just wanted him to say his girlfriend's Size." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Sure has." said Shawn.

"How's it going?" said Sonic.

"Other then the fact that I'm being forced to try and off some of my friends who are taking part of this Hunger Games like competition, I'm doing good." said Shawn.

Sonic nodded then became confused.

"But what's with the camouflage you've got anyways?" said Sonic.

Shawn smirked.

"I worked at a bakery. But that's not important right now, I've got something to show you." said Shawn.

He walked over to another tree and opened a door, revealing an elevator.

Sonic became confused and walked to the elevator.

"Wait, what about these ankle monitors I have on?" said Sonic.

Shawn did some work on the monitors and removed some hardware from them before placing them on the same tree.

The tree door closed up.

The elevator then opened up in a living room like area and Shawn exited the elevator followed by Sonic.

"Hmm, sure beats my shack on Bygone Island." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Sonic's Shack on Bygone Island was shown before a tree fell in front of it.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Any who, this is where I'm hiding out with some friends of mine." said Shawn.

Sonic became confused.

"You've got an alliance going?" said Sonic.

"No, we're just trying to get out of all this laser tag gear without shooting each other." said Shawn.

Sonic nodded before looking at a fridge and running to it.

He opened it up and saw tons of food inside of it, including a chili dog with a name tag saying Sky on it.

The hedgehog groaned.

"Oh man, why do people always lay claim to the stuff I enjoy?" said Sonic.

He closed the fridge only to reveal that Pahkitew Island finalist Sky was on the other side of the door and shrieked in shock.

"Relax, it's just an honor to mee-"Sky said before burping loudly in Sonic's face, "Sorry, I get nervous."

Sonic wiped his face.

"I'll bet." said Sonic.

Then Jasmine appeared.

"So, you're here." said Jasmine.

"Yep, but against my will." said Sonic, "But why three people hiding out?"

"We were going to have another friend of ours help out, but he was institutionalized before this competition even happened." said Shawn.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Inside a building labeled 'Mental Institution for Mentally Insane Reality Show Contestants'; a former Pahkitew Island contestant named Dave was in a straight jacket chuckling crazily.

"Kill everyone, kill your former teammates and friends, kill them all." said Dave.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"I don't want to know what caused this person to go loony." said Sonic.

"Good call." said Jasmine, "It's a crazy story."

Sonic then became confused.

"Why am I here anyways?" said Sonic.

"Because we know that Chris wants you to win this competition." said Shawn.

Sonic is mad.

"The nerve of Chris." said Sonic.

"Yeah, in the final of Pahkitew Island, he even said that me and Shawn would get to pick out helpers, but said the whole truth was that we had a random choice, yet Shawn got who he wanted, and I got the one person that was said to be institutionalized. Still don't know why that was." said Sky.

"I got one hunch, probably because that randomizer was actually rigged so that Chris could stir up the pot." said Sonic.

Sky nodded.

"Such a cruel prank." said Sky.

"Yep, but we still need to get this laser tag gear off, maybe with something magical." Shawn who got his camouflage off said.

Sonic just rubbed his darkspine ring in annoyance.

"Sure, just rub on anything with magical abilities to get loads of objects off." Sonic said sarcastically, "That's never going to work."

He then placed his hand over his armor before it exploded and fell off, shocking him.

Then Sky, Shawn, and Jasmine's armors exploded and fell off as well.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

Jasmine picked Sonic up and threw him in a water fountain.

"Just be glad that I got the armor off." said Sonic.

"Yeah, but now Chris'll be upset about this." said Jasmine.

With Chris; he was looking at a radar map and became shocked.

"What the hell, everyone's now out of the competition." said Chris.

He became mad.

"I got a hunch I know who's behind this." said Chris.


	6. Chris's New Challenge

Later; the sun was rising over Pahkitew Island and everyone was at the elimination area and looking at an angry Chris.

"Alright, just get your outburst over with." said Ray.

"Where's Sonic?" said Chris.

Sonic then appeared from the crowd.

"You called?" said Sonic.

Chris then lifted Sonic up off the ground.

"You leave a flying bus and made a mess of the new Playa De Losers, escaped your own laser tag armor twice, tell some friends of yours about a wager I lied to you about, had the tracer parts to your ankle monitors removed, then destroyed half a million dollars worth of laser tag equipment in one move." said Chris.

He then set Sonic down on the ground.

"How, how can you be sure I'm responsible for the ladder thing, you got any proof?" said Sonic, "Also, you lied about talking with Chef?"

"Lots of security footage of your activities on the island, including of the times you tried to get the monitors removed only to break out in Fortnite dances." said Chris, "I should disqualify you for your trickery."

Sonic them smiled and spread his arms out as a heavenly choir sang and light shinned on him.

 **Interview Gag**

"Is it weird that all that actually happened when Chris said Sonic might be disqualified?" said Ray.

 **End Interview Gag**

"But I'm feeling generous today so I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself." said Chris.

Sonic groaned.

Chris then pulled out a remote and pushed a button, causing a huge tower similar to Doofenshmirtz's tower to emerge from the ground.

Everyone noticed it and became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

"Has that tower been inside the island the whole time? Because if so, that would make for a great zombie fortress." said Shawn.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Inside the top of this building is a briefcase with 19 billion dollars inside of it. You're job is to race to the top of the building and get the briefcase and bring it back here." said Chris.

Sonic scoffed.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I can get to the top and bottom of the tower in only a few seconds. This is nothing." said Sonic.

"There's a catch, everyone else will try to hinder your progress from getting the money. If they can get you out of the tower and onto the ground without the briefcase, then they'll win." said Chris.

"If you think we're going to try and harm a teenage celebrity, you're mistaken McLame." said Jo.

"The hinderers will win 20 billion dollars each if they're successful." said Chris.

Jo stared at Chris before pulling out a pump action shot gun and smirking.

"When does the challenge start?" said Jo.

Later; everyone was holding some X Box One like controllers.

"You'll be able to control all the death traps inside the tower to keep Sonic from getting the 19 billion dollars. They'll range from pendulums, spikes, guns, and deadly robots." said Chris.

 **Interview Gag**

First up was Sky.

"Okay, I might just be getting to know Sonic, but I don't see how this hindering stuff is good sportsmanship. He may have the advantage either way." said Sky.

Next was Shawn.

"I can't bring myself to harm Sonic, he's my friend. I already lost one friend to an insane asylum due to a shocking audition tape revelation and I nearly lost a girlfriend due to being selfish, I am not going to lose another friend to this kind of challenge." said Shawn.

Next is Jasmine.

"This is familiar." She said.

Next is Sonic.

"If I win this I'm buying this island and giving it to Shawn and Jasmine." said Sonic.

Last was Owen who just farted.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Alright, but to make sure Sonic doesn't cheat, I'll ask that he removes anything that can give him even more of an advantage." said Chris.

Sonic shook his head and took off his darkspine ring before placing it in Chris's hands, followed by all seven Chaos Emeralds, his werehog morpher, and his own Excalibur.

But then Chris fell to the ground due to the swords magic.

"Painful." said Chris.

Sonic lastly then pulled out a miniature version of Olmec.

Everyone became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Randy.

"Okay, this is very odd, but how did Sonic get his hands on a miniature version of the face of Legends of the Hidden Temple?" said Randy.

Next is Jasmine.

"I've been searching for something like that for a while and that blue rat found it?" She asked.

Next Shawn.

"Huh neat." said Shawn.

He did some thinking.

"Yeah, that sounds much better coming from Sonic." said Shawn.

Lastly was Owen who had his phone out playing the Legends of the Hidden Temple Temple Run song.

"Good stuff." said Owen.

 **End Interview Gag**

"On your mark, get set, go." said Chris.

Sonic then ran into the tower as a video of him in the building appeared on a screen.

"Huh, this isn't so bad." said Sonic.

Then a whole bunch of lasers appeared surrounding the room he's in.

"Yep, not so bad." said Sonic.

He started moving through the lasers without touching them.

"Okay, time to give him something to worry about." said Heather.

She pushed a button on her controller, making a rattle snake fall into Sonic's arms.

The hedgehog noticed it and became shocked and tried shaking it off.

"OH GOD, GET IT OFF!" yelled Sonic.

Heather laughed.

"That's for the Double Dare incident." said Heather.

Sonic kept on trying to get the snake off of him while going through the laser grid, miraculously getting through to the other side without touching a laser.

Heather became shocked.

"Oh come on." said Heather.

She tried to push another button on her controls, only for an arrow to destroy her controller.

"Now what?" said Heather.

Gwen was whistling as if nothing happened while holding a crossbow.

She then dropped the crossbow.

Sonic now without the snake then reached a room similar to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey and looked at the pieces of said statue which was gold and groaned.

"Oh come on, this isn't even original." said Sonic.

He grabbed the base and set it on a table before avoiding machine gun fire.

"That however is." said Sonic.

He then set the center of the piece on the base followed by the head.

He ran out of the room.

"Never liked that room in the original game show." said Sonic.

He started climbing up a ladder, only for it to split in half, shocking him.

"The hell?" said Sonic.

Sonic's friends who saw this groaned.

"Time to put a ladder back together." said Randy.

He pushed some buttons on his controller.

But a Pogo stick wound up falling on Sonic's head instead.

"Oops." said Randy.

Sonic grabbed the Pogo stick and let go of the ladder and started hopping up with it.

He then grabbed the edge of an opening and climbed onto it before running off, then spikes appeared and Sonic just ran over them.

Some groaning was heard.

"Lame." said a voice.

Then a ton of Chris's Promo Bots and Sonic just destroyed them with multiple homing attacks.

Chris became mad.

"What the hell did he do to my second batch of Promo Bots?" said Chris.

 **Interview Gag**

A Promo bot is mad

"Total. Drama. Here. On." said the bot.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic then reached the top of the tower and saw the briefcase full of money and ran over to it, only to be kicked into a wall.

Sonic groaned and looked up to see a Scourge the Hedgehog and became mad.

"Scourge." said Sonic.

Scourge chuckled.

"The one and only." said Scourge.

Everyone became confused.

"Why is the clone of Sonic here?" said Luna.

Chris chuckled nervously.

"I might have wanted some more drama in this show and paid Scourge 50 billion dollars just so he can try and keep Sonic from getting the briefcase." said Chris.

Everyone became mad.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Hiring a deadly villain and clone to make things interesting? THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU MCLEAN!" yelled Duncan.

Chris realized Duncan is right.

"Yeah, it's low. But think of all the viewers I'll get once this is promoted." said Chris.

Scourge tried attacking Sonic who just moved out of the way of all his attacks.

"I don't need weapons to beat you, I got my rad skills." said Sonic.

He avoided another one of Scourge's attacks.

"We've got the same rad skills." said Scourge.

"Yeah, but I'm more handsome." said Sonic.

Scourge became very mad and resumed trying to attack Sonic, but missed.

"Can't try and stop the real deal." said Sonic.

Scourge then kicked Sonic out of the tower before kicking him down towards the ground.

"At least I'll die knowing that I have no regrets." said Sonic.

He did some thinking.

"Well besides that Sonic 06 game." said Sonic.

Everyone stared on in shock as Sonic was falling.

"Oh yeah, this'll be interesting. Sonic will fall to the ground, everyone else will be winners, and I'll be famous again. Nothing can save Sonic, not even-"Chris said before looking down and becoming shocked, "A spring?"

Shawn was carrying a Modern Sonic the Hedgehog spring down to where Sonic was about to land.

"Hey no helping." said Chris.

"After what you did, it pretty much cancels out everything." said Shawn.

Sonic then bounced off the spring and flew back up to Scourge, only to be kicked back down towards the ground.

Shawn ran to where Sonic was about to hit, causing the hedgehog to bounce off the spring.

He then ran over to another shadow and Sonic bounced off of it before going to another shadow.

"Not...helping...Shawn." Sonic said while bouncing off of the spring.

"Sorry." said Shawn.

Everyone became confused.

 **Interview Gag**

"Okay, I get that Chris said that everyone can try and hinder Sonic's progress to keep him from getting any money, but why is someone trying to help him out?" said Duncan.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic was still going up and down the tower unwillingly and eventually grabbed onto an opening before panting from exhaustion.

"This is not smart." said Sonic.

He saw a treasure chest and opened it up, revealing a kusarigama.

Sonic did some thinking.

Back at the top of the tower; Scourge was going for the briefcase.

"Well, time to make some more money." said Scourge.

But Sonic appeared and kicked him into a wall before tossing the ball part of the kusarigama to his clone, wrapping it around his arm.

Scourge chuckled.

"This the best you can do?" said Scourge.

"Here's a lesson, what happens when you put something metal to some electricity when someone is chained up?" said Sonic.

Scourge became shocked.

Sonic then used the blade part of the kusarigama to cut his ankle monitors off before they could try to electrocute him.

But the electrocution went to Scourge and shocked him, before he broke out into dancing the Macarena.

Sonic then spin attacked into Scourge very hard; sending him flying.

"Enjoy your flight." said Sonic.

Sonic then grabbed the briefcase and held it up.

Everyone cheered.

"He won, he actually got the money, yeah baby." said Knuckles.

He then pushed a button on his controller that caused the tower to shake.

Everyone noticed it.

"Heh, heh, oops." said Knuckles.

Sonic felt the shaking tower before it crumbled up and fell to the ground.

The hedgehog started falling to the ground.

"Ooh, looks like everyone's going to get their 20 billion dollars anyways. No one can survive falling from that high." said Chris.

"Not when the person that's falling has parkour skills." said Duncan.

Chris became confused.

"Par-what?" said Chris.

"Parkour, the-"Duncan said before being interrupted by Shawn.

"The art of using speed to get to one place from another in a complex environment without the use of any equipment." said Shawn.

Everyone looked at Shawn.

"What, I'm physically fit." said Shawn.

Sonic kept on falling and looked at his surrounding before setting his feet down on a stone and jumping on it before landing on a beam which he then ran on before leaping off of it onto another stone.

 **Interview Gag**

Sky was in the confessional.

"I could probably learn some things from him." said Sky.

Changes to Scourge who is with Owen and Jasmine.

"Sky should learn stuff from Sonic." said Jasmine.

"Yeah and he's awesome at times." Said Owen.

"Okay how can we all fit in here?" asked Scourge.

"I have no idea, I'm surprised I'm even able to fit in this thing." said Owen.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic kept on jumping off his surroundings before landing on the ground and held the briefcase up.

Everyone cheered.

Chris is mad.

"Why, why are you cheering for him? He screwed you out of getting any money." said Chris.

"He's a really awesome dude." said Geoff.


	7. After Party

On the new Playa De Losers; all the competitors were partying.

Owen was drinking soda out of a huge trophy.

Gwen rolled her eyes at that.

"Mature." she said.

She looked around and saw a huge crowd tossing Sonic and the briefcase up into the air many times.

She smiled.

Sonic then landed on the ground.

He looked around and whistled.

Then the briefcase fell into his arms before nodding.

"Thank you." said Sonic.

He then walked over to Gwen.

"Nice challenges huh Gwen?" He asked.

"Not really." said Gwen.

"At least I gave Chris his just desserts." said Sonic.

With Chris; he was dangling from a flag pole by his underwear.

"Uh guys, hello?" said Chris.

Back at the party; Ray was drinking a green smoothie.

He stuck his tongue out, revealing that it was colored green.

Gwen who saw this rolled her eyes.

Shawn, Jasmine, and Sky appeared and saw Ray.

"So what're you supposed to be?" said Jasmine.

Ray put his tongue back in his mouth.

"I'm basically the result of five fairies creating me as a way of bringing hope to the world." said Ray.

Jasmine nodded.

"I see." said Jasmine.

Ray drank some of his smoothie.

Sonic then appeared next to Shawn and playfully punched his shoulder.

Shawn turned to the hedgehog.

"Good reconnecting with you again Shawn." said Sonic.

Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, same here." said Shawn.

Sonic then opened up the briefcase before pulling out a deed and giving it to Shawn.

Shawn was confused.

"What is this?" said Shawn.

"The deed to Pahkitew Island." said Sonic.

Shawn is shocked.

"Who gets it?" said Shawn.

"You and Jasmine do." said Sonic.

Shawn nodded.

"Okay." said Shawn.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING EVERYBODY!?" yelled a voice.

Then everyone looked on stage to see Rayman.

"And now I present to you a brand new genre of music. I call it, Craptry." said Ray.

Shawn and Sky quickly pulled out some noise cancelling headphones before putting them on.

"Just kidding." said Ray.

He then turned on some music and started doing the Macarena.

Everyone became confused.

"What is that, is that supposed to be the Macarena? Because if so, it's hard to tell due to him not having any arms." said Luna.

Everyone nodded.

Sonic then sang the Spanish version of the song before doing the dance.

"Now that's the Macarena." said Luna.

Sky then appeared next to Sonic and did the Macarena with him.

"So how'd you do that stuff with the crumbling tower?" said Sky.

"Simple, I was created in a laboratory by an insane scientist." said Sonic.

SKy became shocked.

"Nah I'm just a regular talking blue hedgehog from another planet with super speed." said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

Back with Chris; he heard the music and was trying to do the Macarena, but was unable to.

"This is not easy when attached to a pole by your underwear." said Chris.


End file.
